Captain America:The Jaws of Death
by CaptainVegas
Summary: The story follows Captain America and Bucky who along with Ally soldiers manage to break through German lines at Normandy,what the didn't expect was that there is HYDRA officer named Helmut Zemo involved. The story of one of Captain America's WW2 missions.


Normandy,France.

June 6th 1944.

The morning was slowly coming,first fragile rays of Sun were struggling through the cloudy sound of plane engine could be heard all over the place,gun shots could be heard too from time to all seemed like one more unsuccessful Ally attempt to break through highly guarded German Germans didn't know was that there was more than just air attack going on.

Dozens of Ally ships which carried many of the Ally's finest were heading to the beach of Normandy with the plan of breaking German front line and later taking back the France.

One one of those ships were Captain America and Bucky,two American heroes,two of America's most beloved two stood proudly,looking over the horizon.

A young soldier looked over at Captain America.''Come on,Franky,talk to him.''His friends teased was Cap's greatest fan,he practically joined the army in hope of meeting Captain America and now his dreams had finally came true.

''S-sir?Shall we...shall we really manage to break through the front lines?''Franky asked shyly with the tremble in his voice.

Captain America looked down at the young man.''I don't know,soldier,but we need to give it a need to stand up and push back,we can't run forever.''Captain answered,turning his head back to the horizon.

Bucky chuckled.''Always too stupid not to run away from a fight.''He teased his friend,he remembered the old days before they became legends,when they were just random boys from the street.

German lines,50 meters from the beach.

The tall,dark blonde man with the general hat walked into smaller hall,the German soldiers and officers were all lined.

''Hail Hitler!''He man shouted,throwing his hand to the air.

''Hail Hitler!''Soldiers shouted,doing the same.

The man put his hands behind his back.''Our last spying plane came back with the footage has shown was that the fleet of ally ships filled with soldiers are all heading towards our Fuhrer wants you to do is to hold them back,what I want you to do is to kill them all.''The man turned and started walking towards the door.

''Herr Zemo...they say that Captain America is with them too...''The nazi soldier warned with tremble and fear in his voice.

''I said kill them all.''The man answered and left the room.

One of the ally ships,100 meters away from the coastline.

Captain looked over the horizon with the binoculars.''They're all over the place.''He commented silently,giving the binoculars back to one of the soldiers in the ship.

''Alright,listen up:The beach is heavily guarded and full of we wanna break through,we gotta move fast.I'll lead the way through.I can't promise everyone a good time out there...General Patton said that the wars were fought with weapons but they are won by men.I want you to think before you shoot,life is the most important thing for all of us right now.I believe in you all,good luck to you,soldiers.''Cap said as he walked to the front of the ship,Bcuky followed.''Nice speech, were not serious about leading the way,right?''He asked.

''By the time this door opens,whole first line of our soldiers would be dead,I can't let that happen.''Captain said as he took the shield off his back and put it in front of sat by him.''I can't believe that I'm following you into the jaws of death...again.''He commented,chuckling.

The sea started getting waves were slapping the sides of the ships which looked more like floating containers,they were all rusty and full of mud.

The German soldiers were having the Allies on sight,they were ready to fire.

The dawn was getting brighter and with the first stronger rays of Sun,the first ally ship hit the hard sand of Normandy's the ship's front gate could even open,the nazis started raining fire upon the ship,the bullets broke through the metal door,killing every soldier behind the front gate finally went down and the soldiers charged at the barracks from where German gunmen were shooting other ally ships stranded at the beach,the soldiers were charging,many of them got killed before they could even leave their ships.

Finally,the ship which carried Captain America,Bucky and other ally soldiers stranded at the rained fire upon the ships only to find their bullets blocked by Captain America's vibranium shield.''You stay behind me!''He just left the ship when nazi soldier rained fire upon Cap and his team once for Bucky and the rest of the soldiers,Cap managed to block every single bullet with his and his team hid behind the gazed behind the rock.''They're fishing in the barrel down there.''He stood up and thrown his shield at the barracks,kicking the sniper,the shield then bounced and hit the other two snipers before finally coming back into Cap's hands.''Follow me.''He charged at the barracks,blocking the bullets with his grabbed the gunman with his shield and thrown him out of the barrack.

Bucky and the rest of the soldiers were charging at the barracks grabbed his grenade and thrown it into the barrack,killing everyone inside.

''Bucky,stay outside and try raking the other barracks.I'll try taking them from the inside!''Cap said as he jumped into the barrack.

''Alright boys,you heard the Cap,let's take this bastards!''Bucky said as he charged at the other barracks,followed by few other soldiers.

As he got into the barrack,Cap looked around,it all seemed carefully sneaked into one of the barracks,he thrown his shield at the gunman,the shield bounced and hit another shield finally came back onto his hand as he charged at the other nazi soldiers that were in the barrack,he punched the soldier with his shield,tossing him across the punched another soldier with his foot,kicking him out of the simultaneously punched another two soldiers with his shield.

Bucky and the other soldiers managed to destroy many barracks,but there were still many left and many of the German soldiers left the fort and charged at Ally battle was raging.

Meanwhile,Cap was successfully taking down the barracks from the inside,he did it with ease,he was the supersodier after got into the one of the final barracks only to find it empty.

''Captain America,I have heard about your arrival.''The man with the general hat on his head was standing at the door.''My name is Baron Helmut Zemo and I am truly impressed with your skills on the battlefield.

''I have heard about you too,Zemo.I have heard about what you did to the 103rd battalion.''Cap answered,looking at him.

''I was merely doing my job, were standing in my way and I had to wipe them out,but I am not like Schmidt or Hitler.I admire a good soldier which means that I will have to ask you to join me.''Zemo proposed as he put his hands behind his back,Tesseract powered gun was in his back pocket.

''Don't hold your breath.''Cap said as swung his fist at the man.

Zemo dodged his hit and punched Cap in the chest,he then took his gun and aimed it at Cap.

Zemo shot but Cap managed to block the shot with his indestructible kicked the gun out of Zemo's hand and punched him with his shield,tossing him managed to swiftly get up and run was about to run after him but it was already too late,Zemo was gone.

Cap walked out of the barracks,Allies managed to take over to beach of Normandy with great efforts and great beach was full of dead soldiers,Ally and water at the beach was red and full of blood,but yet many soldiers managed to survive and Bucky was among them.

''What took you so long,Cap?''Bucky asked,as he walked over to him.

''You okay?''Cap asked.

''Yeah,you were kinda right when you said that there we won't have that much of a good time here.''Bucky joked.

Later that day.

The Sun was coming down,Steve was sitting near shield was stuck into the thick,cold mask was hanging over the was drawing something in his sketch book.

Bucky walked over to him.''You know,I was looking for you all over the place.''Bucky commented as he walked down to him.

''There's only one place where you can find me right now.''Steve answered as he packed the sketch book and the pan into one of the pouches in his utility belt.

''Remember that kid Franky from the ship?He got shot by the German sniper.''Bucky sighed as he sat down by Steve.

Steve looked down.''It was all my fault,I should be more careful,I should...''

''Sometime there is no way out,Steve.''

''Philips sent you the orders?''Steve asked,looking at him.

''There is a HYDRA base few miles from here,there are lot's of our boys who got when do we start?''

''We just did.''Cap took his shield and his mask and walked over to the commanding camp to make the attack plan.


End file.
